


DC and Marvel, The Ultimate War

by IShipMyFriendsSometimes



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Badass, Barry Allen is The Flash, Crime Fighting, Crossover, F/M, Fist Fights, Gay, High School, M/M, Nobody's actually gone on a mission yet lol, Oops, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prolly some spoilers in the tags lol, SHIELD, That will be fixed soon enough, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wally West is popular, Wally and Roy get into fist fights, Well for like the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipMyFriendsSometimes/pseuds/IShipMyFriendsSometimes
Summary: "Today I have Bruce Wayne here with me on Manhattan Tonight!" Tony looked towards the radio at the applause. Ugh Wayne was annoying, always getting the awards and the like."A little birdie told me," he starts "twitter" Bruce says jokingly. The audience and reporter laugh. "Yes haha, but I've heard you've adopted another child. Is that true?" The reporter asked Bruce."Yes, that's true." He laughed "Damian Wayne. He's just four..." Cue the awwing of the crowd.Tony narrowed his eyes.AKA I honestly just like to imagine Tony Stark and Bruce Wayne competing in the business world. And then it turned into a long thing.





	1. Rich people

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I just started a monster fic because that was a good idea. After I took like two years to finish my last fic lol. Okay so idk why this exists but now it does. Enjoy!

Tony was singing along to "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira when the song ended, cutting into some talk show. Tony could care less, he needed to finish his Stark phones for next week's release.

He was typing out the code for some new Stark phones, that had better cameras and better wifi connection as well as data connection that used only a little bit of data for every website and video.

"Today I have Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Tech, right here with me on Manhattan Tonight!" Tony looked towards the radio at the applause. Ugh Wayne was annoying, always getting the awards and the like.

"A little birdie told me," he starts "twitter" Bruce says jokingly. The audience and reporter laugh. "Yes haha, but I've heard you've adopted another child. Is that true?" The reporter asked Bruce.

"Yes, that's true." He chuckled "Damian Wayne. He's just four..." Cue the awwing of the crowd.  
Tony rolled his eyes. Wayne Tech and Stark Industries had been competing for years to be number one. Tony also competed with Wayne, One sided-ly, to see who the public considered the best. Right now, it seemed like the public liked Wayne a whole lot better. Why? Who knows. They interviewed Wayne instead of him. Maybe it was because Tony hadn't come out of his workshop for three days? Nah. He's been in here for longer than that, some weeks. What did he have that Tony didn't? Six children? Modesty? The ability to be responsible? It was probably the children. After all nobody could say no to kids.

He probably was going to get a wife just a head shorter than him and they could have a nice picket fence with their six kids. 

Wait a minute. Tony stopped. He's the kind of guy that probably adopts children for publicity. That fucking jerk. Okay, maybe Tony was a little biased because of Howard Stark using him for publicity. He's gone now, and Tony swears up and down that Wayne doing the same.

"Hi." A voice said, from behind his head. Tony shrieked and almost dropped his phone onto the tile floor. 

"Goddamn it Banner, don't sneak up on me like that!" Tony was done with his mini heart attack, and he realized Bruce was just trying to get his attention.

"Sorry." Bruce Banner started "I was getting worried about you, I hadn't seen you come up for coffee for 4 days."

"Oops. I'll be up in five minutes... Actually make it twenty. I gotta clean up." He didn't just mean the equipment, he also meant shower and clothing. He'd been wearing the same clothes for four days. Bruce B. sighed and made his way to the elevator.

After Tony had showered, he felt refreshed, but still in need of sleep. Coffee would fix that.

\--Wayne Manor--

Dick smiled at the sight of Bruce waking his new brother up. His new brother was four, and had been in the system for awhile. His name was Damian, and since the paperwork for him was lost in the system ("Government. Ugh." says Jason disappointedly), his last name was made Wayne. Damian knew his age and his birthday, as well as how to read at a middle school level, and how to do basic math. Dick was sure Bruce didn't pick him just because of his smarts, he also picked him because he reminded him of himself and seemed lonely. Dick loved all of his siblings. They were fun, and yes they teased him (All siblings do), but they were his family. And with as many siblings as he had, if you got into a fight with one, at least one would take your side. Usually everyone picked sides, it was hard not to with five (and now six) siblings.

In order of oldest to youngest, there was Dick, Jason, Tim, Steph (Stephanie), Cassie (Cassandra), and now Damian. Dick is sixteen, Jason is fifteen, Tim is thirteen, Steph is twelve, Cassie is eight, and Damian is four.

Dick is sitting on the couch when Jason approaches him and sits on the other end of the couch.

"Hey, uh- um... Dick? Are you really okay with me?" Jason looks nervous. Jason died at age eleven and somehow got resurrected. After that, his mind was completely shattered. Talia Al Ghoul (Bruce's Ex), tried to fix him but had no other options than to throw him into the Lazarus pit, so she did. Then he went insane. He tried to kill Batman and Dick multiple times, as well as killed many criminals, petty or not. He finally snapped out of it about three months ago. It was a subject everyone avoided, instead wishing to forget.

"Jason, while you might've been an assassin and killed so many people, you're still my brother and I still love you. I understand it wasn't really you, but instead the Lazarus pit." Dick replies

"But- I killed so many people!" Jason clenched his fists "I could've stopped it, but instead chose to not fight against it. I'm a monster."

Dick sighs "Look, no one blames you. It was just a streak of really bad luck. First you died, then you got revived with a shattered mind, and then you wandered around to be near Talia. Next, she put you into a Lazarus pit because there were no other options. And then you went insane."

Jason stays silent and stares at his fists.

"And think about it like this. You're not a monster, not a bad guy, you're just Jason. You weren't in control. Okay?"

Jason still looks upset, but less so. "I guess." He stands up from the couch. “We should go out, the limo is here." He says quietly

Tim, Steph, Dick, and Jason get into the limo to go to Gotham Academy. They went to a private school, since Bruce Wayne has to ensure his kid's safety, and because he is a millionaire. 

Dick sits down and sighs. It's not that he doesn't like school, it's just the fact that he has no friends at school. He's the most popular boy, but most of the people are just annoying, bragging about their new Mercedes Benz's and such. He was sure he was only popular because people thought he was attractive.

"I wish the people at our school were more down to earth. Or that we went to a different school." Steph seems to voice his exact thoughts.

"Me too." Tim chimes in "This kid in my math class was bragging about his car garage full of expensive cars. And he's my age!" It's not that they didn't have expensive things, it was the bragging that got on their nerves.

Steph and Tim begin to discuss the people they hate, being in the same age range means they know some of the same people, while Jason looks out the window.

Dick smiles at his siblings. He loves his family.

They arrived at school soon enough, and Dick says goodbye to his siblings and makes his way to homeroom.


	2. Billy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Kaplan is at school and makes a new friend.

Billy Kaplan is in third period is history. And he is extremely distracted.

Billy's distraction sat right in front of him, since he transferred a couple months ago. His distraction is named "Teddy Altman" and he is- For lack of better words- Hot. He is blonde with blue eyes and buff. Very buff. Buff in the way you see those wrestlers on WWE. He is kind of an asshole though, now that Billy is thinking about it. He is friends with Greg Norris, so that confirms it. He keeps staring as Teddy writes. Those arms… Wow. He is gayer than he thought.

Ugh. He needs to focus on his work. He picks up his pencil and is about to start writing more in his essay on the weapons of WWII. He glances at the clock first, trying to gage how much time he has left.

Shit. It is the last five minutes of class, did he spend that much time staring at Teddy?

Good thing he was almost done his essay anyways. He puts his pencil down to paper and begins to write. He gets lost in his writing, and starts writing about the last weapon to be used, the nuclear bomb.

The bell rings loudly, signaling the end of this period. Billy finishes up his essay with a good concluding sentence. He then puts away his stuff, and picks up his books.

He walks to the door and hands his essay to Mr. Jordan. Mr. Jordan nods and lets him go out the door. Billy walks into the hallway, towards his next class. He has lunch next, that's not really a class, but whatever. Thank god he had enough time to finish the essay.

"Hey! Faggot!" Fuck. It's Greg Norris and his band of assholes. Naturally, he ignores them. He doesn't need an incident on his school record.

"I'm talking to you!" He keeps ignoring them. They are only picking on him because they have terrible lives themselves.

The hallway is empty except for them and him, no teachers are around. He is shit out of luck. He sees Teddy behind Greg with an uncomfortable look on his face. Why would he- weird.

"You know what we do to people who don't listen to us?" He says annoyingly. Billy's attention is drawn back to Greg's ugly face. Fuck him. He feels his powers rise and he tries to keep them down.

"Wait, let me guess... You bore the crap out of them by monologuing?" Billy says sarcastically and rolls his eyes.

"No, we beat them up! Right guys?" His three buddies besides Teddy nod. Teddy just still looks extremely uncomfortable. What happened? Why was Teddy uncomfortable?

"Why did you ask your followers? Did forget your own rules?" Billy says, not afraid of what's coming. His sass is totally on today. He's using the sass to cover up the effort he's using to keep his powers down instead of beating them six ways to Sunday.

Greg and his three followers start advancing towards Billy. Billy's been beat up before, so he can take a hit. Just... Not by three built jocks. But he has to stand his ground. Because he can't just beat them up with his magic, that would cause a lot of trouble. His parents would be dissapointed. When they get to him, Billy waits for the pain. 

The pain that doesn't come. Because Teddy's in the way

Huh?

Why would he do that?

"What the fuck Teddy? Move, I have to hit this fucking asshole who disrespected me!" Greg says angrily. Billy watches the exchange with interest. Teddy looks just about done with his shit.

"I'm sick of you always trying to beat people up, trying to keep your so called 'social pyramid'. It's not okay. Just because someone is different from you, you pick on them?" Teddy's voice gets increasingly louder.

"Are you a faggot too? Because I don't want to be friends with a faggot!" Greg yells angrily

"Well, you're not friends with one because we're not friends! Fuck you!" And with that, Teddy walks off.

Greg looks angry as fuck, so Billy decides to go with Teddy. He didn't want to stick around and actually get beat up.

"Fuck you, Teddy! You're a faggot!" Greg then walks off with his posse in a different direction. Billy frowns. Greg is a dumb fuck anyways.

Teddy starts walking angrily to the cafeteria. They round a corner when Billy speaks up.

"Hey, thanks for the save back there. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't jumped in." Billy says, hoping his savior won't snap at him. Teddy has his jaw set and his fists clenched.

"It's no problem." Teddy sighs "Sorry if it seems like I'm angry with you, but I'm just angry at myself. I don't know why I let him get away with bullying for so long. I just stood by and let people get beat up. God, I'm such an asshole." Teddy looks frustrated and upset.

"Look," Billy starts "It's not your fault. You were new here, and they were the first people to try and befriend you. So naturally you'd try to keep being friends with them rather than be friendless. I get it.” Billy says comfortingly “I'm not saying what you did was right, but you finally stood up for what you believe in, and that's better than choosing to remain friends with him. It's better late than never.”

"I just wish I had done that earlier, you know? Now I'll have no friends. No one wants to be friends with a kid, rejected by even Greg Norris." Teddy sighs. Suddenly, he trips over a mop left over from the janitors cleaning. His books fall out of his hands and scatter. "Look I can't even do anything right. I can't even walk properly." He laughs dejectedly

"You're wrong. You can do things right, like when you saved me from getting beat up. Or maybe that's just me being happy from not getting beat.” He laughs nervously. Billy feels the awkward tension rise. He literally just gave his kinda-crush a pep talk. What does he do now? Teddy kneels begins to pick up his books.

Billy sits down and helps Teddy pick up the rest of his books. He picks up Teddy's geometry book, his English reading book, and a comic book? Wait-

"You have the newest Captain America comic?!” Billy asks, and the awkward tension is broken. Billy feels less anxious and finds it easier to breath.

"Yeah, I bought it yesterday. It's really good." Teddy replies with a small smile. “I love superheroes.” Teddy nervously scratches the back of his neck.

"I really like the superheroes like Captain America, Iron Man, and Thor, but I also like the other heroes from the Justice League." Billy replies, staring into his eyes. He then realizes he hasn't introduced himself and he is weirdly staring. And he did just kinda go on a rant. He feels his face heat up. "I'm Billy Kaplan." 

"I know." Teddy blushes in embarrassment "Wait-uh that came out wrong. I'm in your social studies class. I'm Teddy Altman." Billy smiles. He has a feeling they would be great friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, in this fic, Keystone is a part of Central City, and Central City is about 30 minutes away from Gotham/New York. Gotham and New York are basically the same city, half of the city is Gotham, the other half is New York, I guess it's kind of like a twin city? It's AU obviously, hope you enjoyed!


	3. Wally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally West is a popular kid... That doesn't go so well for Roy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get this out by Saturday, but I lost my phone at school on Thursday and just got it back today. It's 2k as an apology to you guys. Also, you're welcome for the cliff hanger. I got lazy.

Wally watches Greg Norris sit down at his table. Wally is Central Park High's #1 track star and the captain of the track team. He is also the school’s biggest manwhore. Well, okay. That wasn't actually true. He never actually slept with anyone, he just got them drunk enough to pass out and they pretended like they had slept with him out of embarrassment. So in all technicalities, he was still a virgin. Not a manwhore like everyone seemed to think.

But that didn't matter, for in high school, it is the people's opinions that matter. Obviously, the world is a hard place and high school is an example of this.   
  
His 'friends' are all assholes like Greg or slutty cheerleaders, well actually all the cheerleaders were slutty, so cheerleaders in general. His only real friend is Megan who was the so called “queen of gossip”.

Wally is sitting next to Victoria, the captain of the cheer squad. She is gossiping with her posse of Jenny, Alice, and Tara when Greg sits down with his lunch. Across from Wally sits Megan, and they glance at each other and looked at Greg.   
  
Wally notices that Greg doesn't have his friend (read: Slave) Teddy with him. Why? Where was Teddy? He sees John and Harry, two of his lackeys, but not Teddy. Weird.

He scans the room and notices Teddy sitting with Billy Kaplan. Billy Kaplan? What the fuck? Why?

Here's the thing about Billy. All Wally's friends think Billy is weird and annoying.  Wally has never talked to him personally, but he seemed weird as fuck. He had no friends, he is always doing homework, and he never goes to parties. And Greg Norris beats him up, so that made him go way down on the social status. Now he has Teddy as a friend, but he's still weird.   
  
Teddy is liked averagely with the guys, but popular with the girls because he was 'ripped'. No one actually tried to judge anyone for their personality, but rather how they looked, and what they did. For instance, Wally was at the top of the social pyramid for being track captain and the track star.   
  
Megan was 2nd tier, on account of all the cheerleaders besides her being backstabbing bitches. She said she only gossiped because it made everyone feel like she was useful so they'd keep her around. Wally was trying to get her to stop, but she just didn't want to be alone. Her biggest fear was of being alone, and she didn't let that show to anyone but Wally. After all, they were like family.   
  
Wally gets up to throw his tray out. Megan is shouting something at him. He can't hear it, but it look a lot like 'Watch out’.

“Wha-” He trips over someone and spills his whole lunch tray on that person. The guy glares up at him from the floor and that when he realizes it isn't just any guy. It's his enemy, Roy Harper, captain of the archery club.   
  
Fuck.   
  
Wally and Roy argue every time they come in contact with each other. Wally can't stand that smug son of a bitch. He always says things such as 'Wally you're a prick for fucking with people's lives.’. Another thing about Wally, he loves to mess with people. He steals people's girlfriends for the fun of it, makes fun of people, and ruins people's reputations. He honestly doesn't know why. At least he wasn't actually a ho like some of the cheerleaders. He's seen more than one of them on a street corner.   
  
Wally stands up and glares back at Roy.   
  
"Fuck you." Roy snarls. “You did that on purpose, didn't you.”   
  
“I sure did.” Wally replies and tosses his tray into the trash.   
  
“Why?” Roy asks angrily. Wally smirks at him.   
  
"Because I don't like you."

“I don't like you and I don't sit here throwing food at you. You're such a fucking prick.”

“But I'm not you. Why did you just say your name? You know, 'prick’?”

It is Roy who throws the first punch.   
  
And that's when a fight broke out between Roy and Wally. Roy hit harder, but Wally was faster.   
  
Roy aims for Wally's face but he dodges out of the way just in time. Wally gets closer to Roy's side and slams his fist into Roy's jaw in an uppercut, and Roy stumbles back. He recovers quickly and hits Wally in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.   
  
On one side of the room, they are chanting Roy's name. This group consists of mostly non-popular people. There are a few people shouting "Give him hell!" Or "Kick the crap out of him, Roy!" Wally scoffs at them. Losers.   
  
On the other side, people are rooting for Wally. That consists of the meatheads, the cheerleaders, and Megan. A couple of people are still sitting in their seats, in the neutrality zone.    
  
There are more people on Roy's side, but Wally doesn't let that bother him. He fights on, punching Roy in the shoulder as Roy tries to dodge. Roy punches Wally in eye, and it hurts like a bitch. That's going to be a black eye later.   
  
It is then when the administrators get between them. Wally ducks around the principal and punches Roy. "Stop!" It takes the principal and two administrators to stop the fight, and they had to hold each boy back.   
  
Then, the principal takes them back to his office to give them a lecture. "Since this is a no violence school, you boys have detention every day of these three months, and I've called your parents." Wally sighs.

"Now, I want you to realize how violence...." The principal begins to lecture. Wally stops listening.

First of all, Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry would be disappointed in him. Last year they had gotten custody of him from his abusive father and stuck up mother, and he was glad, but he doesn't want anything he does at school to get back to them. He knows that he is an asshole and honestly, that probably came from not being loved enough as a child. Oh well. He is still so dead for today. Aunt Iris is so going to kill him. He understands that it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but Roy was such an asswipe!

And second, detention? That would cut out some of his free time. Wally usually had track practice an hour after school, to give people some time to prepare. Now he would go straight from detention to track practice.

That was fucking dumb.

“...and that's why I have not written you referrals.” The principal concludes.  _ Nobody cares, _ Wally thinks,  _ this is some dumbass shit. _ He is so done with the principal. He looks at the clock and realizes he's missed third period.   


That means he's only one period away from getting home.

“Do you guys understand?” The principal asks.

Roy nods.

“Yes, sir.” Wally rolls his eyes. Roy being his usual 'I listen to adults I'm a goody two shoes’ self.

“And you Wally?” The principal asks and turns to Wally.

“Sure.” Wally replies.

“Okay, you two can go back to class.” He hands them notes to go back to class and goes back to writing on a paper on his desk.

Wally and Roy get up and head to the door when the assistant principal stops them.   
  
"Don't forget your detention slips!" The assistant principal calls out.   
  
Roy groans. "Thanks a lot, you selfish son of a bitch." He glares at Wally and Wally can't help but to be an asshole.   
  
"You're welcome." Wally smirks. Roy glares harder and flips him off.   
  
Fourth period for Wally is Economics, which is kinda like a pre-course to getting a degree in business. Well, that is if you actually have a good teacher. His teacher is Mr. Smith who doesn't really care and just lazily googles things since he couldn't be bothered to make a powerpoint. He says that it takes too much time out of his busy schedule. Wally hasn't learned anything in this class all year.

Wally enters the room and hands his paper to Mr. Smith. Some of the kids are looking towards Wally to try to ask him about what happened after the fight. Mr. Smith nods and lets him sit down in his seat.

“What happened?” Megan whispers to him.

"Fist fight with Roy." He whispers back.

"Today we are learning about Wayne Enterprises." His teacher, Mr. Smith googles Wayne enterprises to get a picture of the building. Wally isn't listening.  _ Nothing good ever happens in this class. _ Wally thinks.   


"If anyone asks, I totally would've won if the administrators hadn't pulled me away." Wally smirks.

Megan rolls her eyes and laughs quietly.

"Bruce Wayne is one of the most influential businessmen in the world, on the same level as Tony Stark, and just above Lex Luthor's level." He pauses for dramatic effect and Wally rolls his eyes.   


“What happened after the fight?” Asks Megan

“The principal gave us a lecture, told us he was going to call our parents, and then gave us detention every day for three months.” Wally says with a huff at the end “Like this is going to help anything.” He finishes sarcastically.

Megan opens her mouth to say something when Mr. Smith begins to talk again.

"Bruce Wayne lives in Gotham city, home to Batman and his villains." Mr. Smith then googles Gotham. Everything that pops up on the top is a news story saying that Gotham Academy has burned down. Everyone begins to talk louder, some asking why or what the heck (they didn't want to get in trouble for swearing apparently, but that certainly wasn't the case in the cafeteria), and where these kids are going to go to school.

Megan sighs as she looks at the board. She seems like she knows something about the fire. Wally glances at Megan with a look of confusion.   
  
"Quiet everyone! Yes We're talking about Bruce Wayne here, not the school." Mr. Smith ignores the kids whining about how Bruce Wayne's kids go there, scrolls down and tells them some facts about Gotham. It is a twin city to New York, containing areas like Manhattan and Long Island, but instead they had Keystone, and a few others. Or some shit, Wally never paid attention.  He then hands out worksheets about New York's layout. About 4 pages with an essay.   


The wheels in Wally's brain were still spinning. Does that mean Megan was another vigilante just like him? Why would she…?

"This packet is due at the end of the week!" Wally has long since zoned out. Gotham Academy burned down? Okay so he didn't know anyone that went there, but where were these kids going to go? And the teachers?

The bell rings and Wally looks at the clock. School is over, but luckily Wally's detention starts tomorrow. It's Roy's fault he has detention anyways. It made him mad just thinking about it.   
  
There's no track practice today, so Wally heads home.

…

He arrives home to Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry sitting in the kitchen with a look on their face.

Oh shit.


	4. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker's thoughts on life.

When Peter gets home from school, Aunt May is waiting for him with a worried look on her face. Her eyebrows are creased and she looks so concerned.

Why was she upset? Peter hoped it wasn't anything horrible. Death? He hoped not. Not after uncle Ben. Maybe she found out about him being Spiderman? Oh god. He hoped not.

"Peter..." Aunt May laughs nervously.

“I didn't do it I swear!” Peter is ready to shout but manages to hold it in.

"Gosh this is hard. But we already live in a small house and even with your job, we're short on money. We weren't even able to make the house payment next month." She sighs.

Peter is confused "Weren't? What do you mean weren't?" That could mean so many things.

"I found the money, it just that we should start saving for the next payment. After all, that could happen again." She smiles. Something in her eyes is amiss, but Peter can't tell what it is.

"I can pick up 2 shifts at the bugle on Monday and Wednesday." Peter says. He then hugs Aunt May.

She cries into his shoulder and Peter feels bad. They almost lost the house where she and uncle Ben had lived for years, and all the memories with it.

Aunt May lets go of Peter and smiles through her Misty eyes.

"Thank you, Peter. You're such a good nephew, helping your old aunt out like this." Uncle Ben had died a few years back, and the pictures and such is Aunt May's way of coping. She feels like he's still here with her. Peter didn’t know him all too well, since he died when Peter was about ten. Peter still misses him.

 

Aunt May makes her way to the kitchen as Peter puts down his stuff in the living room. He doesn't have any homework, thank god, and that meant more patrol time.

Aunt May starts preparing dinner. Peter's alarm watch rings. The alarm always goes off for patrol times. But he doesn't want to duck out on Aunt May. What decision is he supposed to make?

Luckily he doesn't have to. The next door neighbor, Hilda (she's Aunt May's friend from book club), knocks on the door. He knows that she and Aunt May will talk for a little bit. His aunt was probably lonely now that he was thinking about it. He wants to stay, but he has to patrol the city. He knows that with her distracted he can say he's going to his friend Harry's and she won't suspect a thing.

“Oh, hi Hilda!” Aunt May says. “Come in!”

“Thank you, May.” Hilda replies

“Can I go to Harry's house?” Peter asks quickly.

“I don't see why not.” Aunt May replies.

“ So I've been meaning to ask you, what is your secret to making such good chicken?”

Peter goes into his room, and puts his uniform in a bag. He runs out of the room past them.

“Bye Aunt May, Mrs. Hilda!” He calls back behind him.

He makes his way to the nearest alleyway and changes into his Spiderman costume. He then patrols through New York, stopping a few petty crimes on the way, but everything seems pretty clear.

He makes his way to the edge of New York and Gotham, and shoots a web across. He then pulls the web into himself and lands on a tall building in Gotham. Maybe he'll run into Batman! He looks around at the city.

 

Nothing is happening. It's pretty calm, looks like Batman manages pretty well. There is nothing going on at all- 

Wait a minute.

He sees a bank robbery going on. He swings in closer. There are two thugs. The scruffy one and the scruffier one. He doesn't see any other heroes though, and honestly he thought Batman would be here. Dang. Well, he guesses it's up to him.

“Haha, in a few minutes we'll be rich. We just gotta get out of here, Gary." Thug #1 says smugly, as he puts the cash in the truck. He is a greasy looking man, he has a beanie on on top of his probably greasy hair. Ick. Peter cringed from his spot in the shadows.

"Okay, Percy. I everythin' is ready to go." Thug #2 (apparently named Gary) replies. Gary finishes loading the cash in the car and smirks.

“That all?”

“Yep.” Replies Percy.

“Alright, let's get outta here.” Gary grins a creepy slimy grin. Peter shivers. Ick.

They jump into the big honda van and start to drive away. Peter narrows his eyes. They aren't going to get away with this if he has anything to say about it. He shoots a web, connecting their tires to the road. He shoots some more on top to make sure they're stuck before leaping down off the roof.

"What the fuck?" Screams Percy as he tries to gas it. The van doesn't budge and Gary scowls.

Gary and Percy get out of the car and pull out their guns. Spiderman webs Gary and kicks the gun out of Percy's hands. Peter fights Percy into a corner.

Percy pulls out another gun and aims it at Peter. But before Peter can web the gun out of Percy's hands, there is a blur and the Percy is suddenly tied up with rope. Peter stares in awe until the blur stops. It's the Flash. He's seen him on the news. That's so cool! He's always wanted to meet another hero from somewhere other than SHIELD.

The Flash was a well known hero in Keystone. He is part of the Justice League, and their base is on the Watchtower in space. The only people based on the earth are the Young Justice, but he hasn't heard about them in a while. They probably are just doing normal kid things.

"Guess it's hard to BANK on succeeding when you're all tied up, huh?" Flash laughs.

 

Peter facepalms.

“Really?” He comes out of the shadows “That was honestly the worst pun, ever.” Peter grins him.

"Woah. Give a little warning if you're just going to walk up out of the shadows. Jesus, you're going to give someone a heart attack." He laughs. "So, I'm assuming this is your doing?" He gestures to the web

"Yep." Peter replies. “You haven't heard of the amazing Spiderman?” Peter laughs

“I thought you were based in New York?” Flash asks curiously

“It's literally around the corner. I can just swing over there.” Peter deadpans

“True.” Flash shugs.

Police sirens can be heard from a distance. The police pull up, then Spiderman and Flash explain exactly what happened. Peter explains about the men at the beginning and Flash explains how they caught them. There are reporters taking pictures, and lots of people writing things. It's honestly not that interesting, Peter thinks, there are giant monster attacks all the time.

"This'll totally be in the news tomorrow." Flash says.

"Yeah, it will. Then we'll get chicks out of it." Peter says jokingly

"Yup, I know all those girls like people like us. They're ‘finally a guy with no secrets!’ Yeah, let's go with that.” Peter and Flash laugh.

 

“Well at least my wife already knows.” The Flash says “Believe it or not, I'm not a teen like you. All this pressure on my middle age self.” Flash jokes. Peter laughs.

"Nice meeting you, Flash!" He smiles as he swings away.

"You too, son." The Flash says and runs toward what Spiderman assumes is the direction of his home.

Peter swings out of Gotham. That was so cool, he got to meet Flash! He even got an autograph. He enters New York when Deadpool approaches him.

"Hey Spidey! I just finished a mission so I thought I'd say hi!" Deadpool says excitedly. "Shut up, yellow that's not creepy. No I am not gay.”

"Hi, Deadpool. What do you want?" Peter sighs.

"Can't I just say hi? Shut up white, I am not gay for Spiderman, you're gay for Spiderman." Peter ignores that. "Do you want to go out for tacos? I know a place." He sounds so sincere that it's endearing. Peter suspects that Deadpool was really lonely despite the façade. He understands that to be honest, nobody likes Deadpool. At all. And that's gotta be lonely.

“I'm bored, so what d’you say to getting some food? It's on me.” Deadpool offers with a weird smirk.

Peter nervously looks left and right. Then he sighs in relief when he realizes Deadpool can't see his eyes.

"I have to get home to my aunt so, rain check?" He once asked SHIELD if Deadpool had any friends. SHIELD never got back to him about that. He decided to put up with Deadpool, because who would? He doesn't want people to be lonely if a little of his time could change that. He looks at Deadpool's surprised face (what he could see through the mask) and the processing of the fact that it wasn't a complete rejection of his friendship.

"Okay, I'll hold you to it. Bye, Spidey!" He jumped off the roof. Peter looks down and finds Deadpool okay and shrugs. Sometimes Deadpool is just downright crazy. "Shut up no I'm not going on a date with Spiderman. Yellow shut the fuck up before I make you." Peter hears faintly and laughs.

Peter swings back to his house and changes back into his civilian attire. He just finishes changing when Aunt May calls for him.

"So, Peter. How was school?" She seems cheered up by her talk with Mrs. Hilda. They probably talked about boring old lady things, so Peter doesn't bother to ask. They sit down at the table and begin dinner.

"School was good. You know Teddy, that boy I was talking about? Well Billy made friends with him, and he sat at our table at lunch." Peter says, thinking about their conversation.

"That's nice." Aunt May smiled. “Billy is that boy you're trying to befriend, right?”

“Yeah. He honestly looks less lonely with Teddy, and even opened up to me today. He's hilarious.” Peter smiled thinking of his brunet friend. He had wanted to befriend Billy because he looked lonely. Also he basically had no friends anyways, so why not? “Teddy's cool as well, he likes comics. He's a really nice guy.” Peter takes a bite out of his chicken.

“I'm glad you're making new friends.” Aunt May smiles. “I remember my high school days.” She laughs. Peter stares into space thinking about the fight between Wally and Roy today. Why would they fight? He knows they hate each other, but is that really all? 

Popular kids. They're like another animal.

Peter sighs and digs into his mashed potatoes.

“Why the long face?” Aunt May asks.

"There was a fight today." Peter says, lost in his thoughts.

"A fight?" Aunt may looks curious.

"Yes, between Roy Harper, you know the kid in my math class, and Wally West. It was a fist fight and they both got detention for three months." Peter remembers that they have hated each other's guts since freshman year. Honestly, popular kids were so dumb. Roy wasn't really a popular kid, but he was pretty prickly. "Wally West is pretty stuck up, he's the self proclaimed most popular boy in our school. I'm honestly just annoyed with how all the popular kids think they 'rule the school’ and stuff.”

“That's high school for you.” Aunt May shrugs. “It was like this when I was your age as well.” she laughs. 

“It's not always good or easy to be popular.” She says thoughtfully as Peter takes another bite of his mashed potatoes.

“Doesn't seem like it.” Peter says. “Wally is a jerk to everyone all the time and it's honestly not okay.”

“Again, that's highschool. Don't worry. He'll either snap out of it at some point, or he'll fail in life.” She shrugs.

They finish up dinner and Peter gets prepared and gets into his bed. He turns off his lights, and lays there contemplating.

Peter keeps thinking about why Wally is the way he is. He always has this guarded look in his eyes. The only person he doesn’t look as guarded around is Megan, which would something you should never do. She spreads gossip like a wildfire. Maybe she was his only real friend though? He probably didn't trust her with his secrets. Megan spreads every piece of information she comes across, so the whole school knows. Peter knew he wouldn't if he were Wally.

Well, he wasn't Wally and he was happy with his current friends. Billy was cool, they were going to watch the Star Wars originals together this weekend and do a bunch of nerdy stuff. Teddy was a new addition, but he was really fun to be around and almost as cool as Billy. Teddy loves to do nerdy things as well, and Peter feels like he has finally found his place in high school.

Feeling tired, Peter goes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter folks! I have too many POVs I need to cycle through, but I'm trying! Lol.


	5. Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick Fury wonders how he's supposed to deal with so many incoming threats.

Nick pinches the bridge of his nose and glares at the files in front of him. The files were SHIELD's People of Interest list.

The entire Justice League was on SHIELD's people of interest list, and yet his agents couldn't find them for long enough to try and recruit them to SHIELD. He blames it on the incompetence of his agents, minus Coulson, Sitwell, Hill and a few others, and the fact that SHIELD was technically government funded.

Still, SHIELD could do so well with someone like Batman, Superman, or even goddamn Aquaman in it's ranks. Hell, he could even use his powers for ocean surveillance! But no, they had to be hard to find.

Figures.

It's not as if Nick didn't like a good chase, but with new global threats on the horizon, he's struggling to admit he might need a little help. It's not as if the Watchtower had a phone number he could just call and ask for Superman. Sure, he had his own hard hitters, but not as many as the Justice League, or even Professor X. The mutants and Magneto were definitely a big issue.

He needed a brilliant strategy, but with the influx of new cases coming in, he wasn't sure if he had time for that. There was a rumor of the Ten Rings being alive, although they were by another name. There was also news of a secret weapon deal, and a international bomb threat. The main priority right now? Was recruiting. Sure, the Avengers were great despite Stark and Rogers fighting like high school girls at prom, but if he send the Avengers out on a big mission... he had no one left to fight.

If the Avengers were done for, sure he'd have Deadpool, who was questionable at best. Deadpool wasn't reliable seeing as how he was a merc who was barely on the right side of the law. He would also have the Wasp, Spiderman (if he agreed to join), Giant Man, Ant Man– wow, there were a lot of bug themed superheroes. Maybe he could consider a bug based team.

Bugs aside, if Nick sent both possible teams, there would be no one left. Yeah, the Justice League existed, but he was sure as hell they didn't do recon or search for info. They only stopped crimes after the fact or close to it. They didn't plan for months on end to get a drug bust– Hell did they even go on drug busts?

He did have to give them credit for dealing with Joker and all his bullshit. God knows what he would do if he had to deal with their villains too. Probably figure out something, but it would be so fucking hard to deal with as well last global security threats.

Nick stands up from his chair and lets his hand drop. He needs coffee before he falls asleep in his goddamn office.

He walks around his desk and opens to door to walk down the hallway where he knows the machine is. Nick enters the coffee room and begins to make coffee from the machine, and it smells like heaven. If heaven smelled like dark coffee beans and a hint of vanilla of course. Nick wouldn't know, he was sure he was going to hell. He didn't care one bit.

After waiting a few moments, the coffee is done. He picks it up and takes a sip. He sighs harshly and tries to focus. For all the jokes that people made about his depth perception, he had to admit that it was kind of difficult to pick up his coffee…

He would never admit that.

The door opens and a tired looking Agent Hill enters the room with files in her arms.

“Hello, Director Fury. I didn't expect to run into you here.” She says, looking rather surprised.

“Get on with it, Agent Hill.” He glares with his one eye. He knew that was the signature menacing I'm-your-boss-and-I-can-fire-you glare that he was actually proud of.

“Okay, we need these files to be approved by you. I also have news of the crime syndicate coming out of Mumbai.” Agent Hill states, factually. “Agent Sitwell has found with some careful looking into bank interests and funds that they're not actually in Mumbai aside from a few gangs. They also have their hands on some top secret SHIELD info that they shouldn't have. As well as a few weapon plans, god knows how they got those. Agent May reported this.”

“What does that mean for SHIELD?” Nick growls, taking another sip of his coffee.

“That the information being leaked is obviously from a traitor.”

“No shit, Agent Hill.” Nick grumbles. “I need Agent Ward to look into the gangs.”

“Himself?” Agent Hill interrupts.

“Or someone under him, I don't give a flying fuck. Now, I also need Coulson to update the files on our People of Interest list. I need you to find people to go on a drug bust out in Arizona. Apparently they've got a new drug that may be linked to the crime syndicate that's not in Mumbai.” Nick finishes his coffee and slams it on the counter, Agent Hill nods.

She sets the files on the counter.

“I'll go tell them right away.”

And with that, she leaves.

She probably came in here to get coffee, Fury thinks, but there really wasn't time for that with all that was on their plate. There was also a top secret report of HYDRA activity springing up again as well as the Red Room.

Fucking hell, he might as well pour a whole bottle of whiskey into his coffee, because he sure as hell needed it.

He picks up the files and goes back to his office, he has work to do. 

Files don't file themselves, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay this finally came out. I was busy with school and stuff, and this is a rather short chapter with a lot of swearing and mostly filler, but I did have to set up the actual plot besides ships and family. I wanted to get this out before Christmas. Hopefully the next one will be longer. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
